Alice Malone
Alice Malone is a teenager residing in Verona. She's a sweet and gentle girl with a love for flowers and plants. She was one of the teenagers who received special abilities after the Eclipse. Appearance If there was a real-life Disney princess, it would definitely be Alice. Have you seen the way her hair never flies into her face, unlike the rest of us mortals? Seriously, even if the wind is blowing at 500 miles per hour, her long hair is like Pocahontas, singing Colors of the Wind. She prides herself on her dark, wavy hair and spends a moderate amount of time styling (and flattening out the occasional cowlick) her hair. She usually lets her long hair hang down freely--she doesn't do fancy hairstyles very often. They're reserved for special occasions. The Disney Princess that she's most often compared to is Snow White, due to the sharp contrast of her dark hair and her pale skin. Alice has a very delicate complexion and is one of the people who is unable to tan; she only burns. She spends a lot of time outside, tending to her gardens but she always makes sure that she applies ample amounts of sunscreen. Her gentle hazel eyes are complemented by a thick set of eyebrows. She used to be quite self-conscious about them, and they were often the subject of bullying at school when she was younger. She has grown to appreciate them a little bit more in recent years. Despite wanting to thin them out, her mother encouraged her to embrace them because they were different--and that's what made her beautiful. She's stuck with them, and she finds that she likes them a lot better now... But it's still a tender subject for her. Don't point them out, please. Alice's standard style of clothing is rather feminine. She holds great pride in her sense of fashion and enjoys coordinating outfits the night before. She owns a variety of casual dresses, skirts, pants, and tops in all different colors. Layering is her favorite fashion technique, and she owns a lot of cardigans and tank tops and such for this purpose. Oh, she's also perfected the art of walking and running in heels. Personality Alice is sugar, spice and everything nice. She's bright, cheerful, and has a sparkle in her eyes. She's extremely lively and energetic and when she smiles, it's like the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. She's so sweet and innocent, there's just something about seeing her laugh that's infectious. She's one of the kindest individuals you'll ever meet; she's so empathetic and is the type of person to cry when another person does. Alice is quite shy, and has a tendency to be reserved around people she doesn't know. She speaks in a rather formal form of speech when she's not comfortable with someone--fortunately, living in such a small town it's not very often that she doesn't know someone. When she doesn't feel comfortable around people though, she clams up and becomes very quiet. She does have a 'spice' aspect to her though. You'd never guess it, but she has a snappy side to her as well. Alice on occasion drops devastating one-liners with a perfectly proper smile on her face. Despite being extremely smart, Alice is a little out of it most of the time. Subtle hinting often goes over her head, and it's not uncommon for her to have to ask what's going on because she was spacing out. She also has her "duh-moments" in which she says something extremely dumb. She's just a little spacey. Biography Alice grew up in one of the more wealthier families in town. She's an only child who grew up rather lonely because she was painfully shy when she was younger. She spent most of her time at home, playing in the garden and taking care of the various plants and flowers. Alice longed to have a friend, but was too scared to go up to someone and ask to go play. Being worried about their lonely daughter, Mr and Mrs Malone enrolled her in various music classes including piano, violin and choir. Being part of the after-school orchestra at school finally got her out of her shell and allowed her to gain the social skills necessary to find and make friends. Finally, by the time she hit middle school she was living the life that she always wanted--surrounded by friends and family. By the time she made the transition into high school it was expected that she would continue living her comfortable life. And she did! She wasn't aware of the changes that were about to occur though, and has no idea what effect it'll have on her ideal life. Superpower Plant Manipulation She can grow almost any plant in existence, as long as she has knowledge of them. She can even have them bear fruit and seeds if she so wishes. As of right now she's limited to small plants and flowers, such as a short string of vine, some small flowers and herbs. She can also revive withering plants or cause healthy plants to wither away. She can also manipulate already existing plants to sprout more flowers, or to take a certain shape, or bear more fruit, etc. She can also move them around in any way she wishes. She can speed up growth or death, or slow them as well. Weaknesses While she can make some plants sprout from her hand or other places without soil, this is very limited. She can't make plants grow in environments that doesn't allow plant growth. As of right now, she can't make plants grow in mass quantities, only able to focus on a few. Surely this power will grow in it's potency, but trying to make multiple plants or have them grow too big and too fast (like a large tree) will tire her out extremely. If there's high levels in radiation somewhere, that's detrimental to the plants, therefore detrimental to Alice as well. Relations Christine Malone Alice has a generally good relationship with her mother. Of course, like any teenager Alice has secrets that she doesn't tell her parents, but most other stuff, she's pretty open about. Due to Christine's job, she's good at makeup and fashion, and has passed on her expertise onto Alice. Kyle Malone Kyle Malone spoils his daughter a lot. He sees Alice as his little princess, and can't help buying things for her when she asks him with her puppy-dog eyes. Alice was a daddy's girl when she was younger, but Kyle doesn't quite know how to deal with her growing up and boys and makeup and stuff. Still, Alice and Kyle are close. Gallery Alice Malone2.jpg Alice Malone4.gif Alice Malone5.gif Alice Malone6.gif Alice Malone7.jpg Category:Character Category:Act One